Starting Over
by Jasmine of the Forest
Summary: Lois is back from the future, but Clark is still MIA. And who is the Caped Wonder? Is it true he and the Red-Blue Blur are one and the same? **on indefinite hiatus**
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville – If I did, Aaron Ashmore would still be kicking around as the greatest Jimmy ever to exist. :-( Still not happy with that so-called 'finale'. Flipping heck.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: '**Clark Kent' is no more, and Lois has wound up in the 31st century. The world will never be the same, but that doesn't stop Chloe trying to pick up the pieces.

**STARTING OVER**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Chloe tried to swallow, but her throat was too thick. No Jimmy. No Lois. What had happened to her?

Chloe's eyes scanned the list of names again, the victims of Doomsday. No Lois. That was a good thing, right? Once more, her eyes jumped to the little footnote. Seven unidentified bodies.

Seven. And no sign yet of Lois.

Chloe realised how much she had come to depend on Clark's help, now that he wasn't there to help her find her cousin. Clark _had_ looked, but he hadn't been able to find her. And now he couldn't find himself.

Chloe cried out in frustration. If she didn't know she'd break her hand doing it, she would have slapped Clark silly yesterday. He said Clark Kent was dead, that his emotions were his weakness, so he was going to cut himself off from them. But she had seen the pain in his eyes, seen him choking back the tears.

He _was_ human, and he couldn't just switch it off.

She also knew that there was more to Clark's sudden abandonment of his life than Davis. It was Jimmy. Then Lois. And being Clark, he blamed himself.

He was the one who had told Jimmy to guard Davis. And it was he who survived a massive explosion, against the odds, when no one was around to save Lois.

_Not to save Lois_, Chloe firmly told herself. _To see where she went_.

Chloe knew that he blamed his attachment to people for his friends' departures, and for the pain he felt. He was angrier than she had ever seen him. And more pained.

So much for his not being human. But no amount of talking or reasoning could bring him back this time, so Chloe would have to find Lois on her own. And she would be alive.

A beeping sound coming from the computer startled Chloe. An email from Tess Mercer. Finally.

_Chloe,_

_Oliver forwarded your email to me. I am greatly sorry to hear about Lois' disappearance. In answer to your query, yes, I did see Lois just before she disappeared. It is unfortunate that we had a bit of a disagreement. A misunderstanding. The last time I remember seeing her is when a box was flying for my head, then I was unconscious. When I came to, she was already gone._

_Her bag and belongings are still at her desk – wherever she went, she was in too much of a hurry to take them._

_If you could collect her things at your earliest convenience, that would be greatly appreciated._

_My sincerest apologies on your loss – Jimmy was a good man, and a good worker._

_Regards,_

_Tess Mercer_

Chloe sat back, too stunned to think straight. Lois, getting into a fight with her boss? Why was she not surprised?

A dark chuckle escaped Chloe's mouth before she remembered the point of the email.

Lois had disappeared. And she hadn't taken anything with her.

Dread filled Chloe as she gathered her things, ready to head off to the Daily Planet.

***

Chloe had seen the Daily Planet in all sorts of moods, but nothing compared to today. Everyone looked nervous, everyone looked fearful. It was loud, but it was silent. Stifled.

What was that beast, and where had it come from?

Chloe knew, only too well. She also knew that it was dead, along with countless others that day.

Like the many missing people, though, no one would believe it was dead until they found a body.

And they never would.

"Can I help you, miss?" Chloe turned to the voice, and recognised the eager young man who had given her Lois' dry-cleaning and coffee when she'd had a Freaky Friday moment. His face now was only a shadow of the optimistic young man she had seen.

"Jeff?"

He looked surprised, a little wary. "Do I know you?"

"No – no you don't know me. But you know my cousin. You are Lois' intern, right?" His face brightened ever so slightly. He nodded. "She's told me a lot about you," Chloe lied. She felt bad, but she knew she wouldn't take it back now that the life returned to his eyes. "She, ah – she said you were very diligent, and always picking up after her. Said she could trust you – which is pretty big praise, if you know Lois Lane."

The boy's smile was blinding, though he tried desperately to mask it. "Thank-you," he said. Chloe wasn't sure what she was being thanked for. "Have you heard any news about Miss Lane?"

"No, not yet," Chloe said quietly. "That's why I'm here. The last place she was seen was in this news room, so I'm trying to see if I can find any hints."

"Investigative skills must run in the family," Jeff grinned. "Come, I'll take you to her desk." Chloe was about to point out that she knew where it was, when he added: "Maybe we can piece the puzzle together, right?"

Two sets of eyes were always better than one, after all, and maybe he'd have more information for her.

"Sure," Chloe smiled. "Lead the way."

The first thing Chloe noticed when she got to the Lois and Clark's desks was the overwhelming sense of abandonment, emptiness. Clark still had research papers lying neatly next to his keyboard, while Lois had papers and photos thrown haphazardly all over her desk.

Chloe rubbed her eyes, desperately fighting back the tears.

"I haven't seen this before," she heard Jeff murmur.

"Pardon?"

"This box – but it's probably just from jewellery of something. Weird jewellery, though – take a look at this thing. Lead."

"What's in it?" Chloe asked, becoming curious. She didn't know why Lois would have anything like that at her desk – maybe it was Clark's? But what could be in it – Kryptonite?

"Nothing, it's empty."

What used to be there?

"You're right, probably just some jewellery of something," Chloe said uncertainly. "I'll just put it with the rest of Lois' stuff."

***

When Chloe got back to the loft, she saw Oliver waiting for her.

"Hello, Chloe," he said quietly. "I got your message."

"Yes, I know," Chloe said, putting down the cardboard box full of Lois' things. She'd sneak back later to get Clark's stuff. "Tess emailed me – thanks for that."

"S'alright. So – any news on the Lois front?"

Chloe glanced back at the box. "Not really. I'm still trying to figure out what happened just before she disappeared."

"Clark seemed pretty beaten up about it."

"You've seen Clark?" Chloe asked eagerly, taken by surprise.

"Briefly – he paid the League a visit just after he left you. Didn't take him long to track us down," Oliver frowned at the ground, before meeting Chloe's eyes with a piercing gaze. "He gave me this."

He handed a letter to Chloe. She saw that it had already been opened.

"Sorry about that, he didn't tell us anything before he disappeared. I thought he might have told you in that letter."

"And so you thought you could just read through it without asking me first?" Chloe was furious, but she stopped when she saw Ollie's expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think – at all. It's just, it's all happened so fast." It was then that Chloe noticed the bags under his eyes. She wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping these days. "He just told us not to bother trying to find him, and asked me to pass that on to you."

"Oh."

"So she's really gone?" Chloe refused to say anything, but Oliver took enough meaning from her silence. "No wonder Clark was so cut up. First Jimmy, now Lois –"

"Lois is _not_ dead!" Chloe shrieked. Throwing the letter to the ground. Her voice was shaky. "She's going to be fine, okay? We'll find her. She's bound to be somewhere. She. Is. Not. Gone."

Oliver looked at her, stunned.

"I think that's my queue to leave," he slowly got to his feet. "Canary and Impulse are still out of town, but I'll be back soon. I'll see you on Saturday, and if you haven't found Lois by then... I'll see what we can do."

Chloe could tell Oliver thought there was zero chance of them finding Lois, if even Clark couldn't, but she refused to think that way.

Chloe opened the letter after Oliver had left. The writing was neat, thick, heavy. Impersonal.

_Chloe,_

_Make sure the others don't waste any time looking for me. I'm going to complete the training my Kryptonian father always asked me to undertake._

_I will be gone for a couple of years._

_When I get back, don't bother trying to contact me. I am not Clark Kent anymore, I am Kal-El of Krypton, and I cannot afford to having any ties or human emotion._

_Kal-El._

That was it? Goodness knows how many years of friendship, and all he had to say was 'don't contact me'?

Chloe threw the letter down on the couch beside her. It was then that she noticed smaller, more uncertain writing on the back.

_If there is any news on Lois – if you find her – _

Chloe could almost picture Clark hesitating; there was a squiggle of pen where he trailed off.

_Please find me and let me know._

Chloe felt her heart break a little more. Poor Clark.

But then the familiar anger she had felt since he left rose again. How dare he? She had already lost Jimmy, and possibly Lois – and Clark just ups and leaves?

Who was that meant to help?

But she found she could not stay angry. Especially not after what she read, cramped up in the bottom corner in tiny writing:

_The last time I spoke to her as me – not the Red-Blue Blur – we were arguing. I never got to say goodbye. Or even part as friends._

"Clark," Chloe moaned, raising her eyes to the ceiling.

Fine, he wanted to be left alone? She could do that. And she would find Lois, alive and well.

***

Lois slowly opened her eyes. Her head was swimming, and she felt a distinct sense of nausea.

"What the hell?" she heard someone exclaim.

Cradling her pounding head, Lois looked around. She was surrounded by no fewer than twelve leather-clad, weapon-bearing strangers.

They all wore identical masks of shock, surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked, voice cracking.

"The more important question," a man with lanky brown hair stepped forward, frowning at her. "Is why did Kal-El sent us Lois Lane instead of Doomsday?"

**This is just my take on a possible (though undeniably completely inaccurate) direction for Season 9.**

**Originally, the title 'Starting Over' just popped into my head because I thought it fit. It was not until afterwards that I realised that it very well suited the song 'Starting Over' by legendary Aussie alternative/punk/rock band Bodyjar.**

**I highly recommend Bodyjar for anyone who likes good music :-)**

**Anywho, you know the drill. Please send some love, hate or indifference my way via the pretty, flashy new review button :-)**

**Susie**


	2. Stranger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville – if I did, Aaron Ashmore would still be kicking around as the greatest Jimmy ever to exist. :- Still not happy with that so-called 'finale'. Flipping heck.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: '**Clark Kent' is no more, and Lois has wound up in the 31st century. The world will never be the same, but that doesn't stop Chloe trying to pick up the pieces.

**A/N: **Thank-you all for you reviews, addings and reading – muchly appreciated!

Now, just to clarify some stuff that has come out of the finale:

**JIMMY: **Has been killed off. Obviously. Apparently, though, the Smallville writers have not screwed up the mythology. Apparently, he was not the REAL Jimmy Olsen – the people at DC had a few issues with Jimmy being the same age as the others, as he is a few years younger than Lois and Clark in the traditional tale. Hence he was buried "Henry James" Olsen. So, you know his little brother at we saw at the funeral? He is allegedly the REAL Jimmy Olsen. Hence Chloe gave him the camera and said something about him following in his older brothers' footsteps. No excuse for killing off Aaron Ashmore, though. He could have lived on with his brother just appearing on the scene later. Poorly done, SV writers, poorly done.

**LOIS: **Okay, there is some debate as to whether Lois has gone to the future or the past. Until Season 9 actually airs, or until the producers say, we cannot know which it is. There are rumours about that say she has gone to the era of Lois from the original Comic Books (1920s?), so that she can become the Pulitzer worthy Lois of the mythology (not that she's not a great journalist in Smallville, it's just that she's not quite _that_ great yet). However, for the sake of my story, and based on my own assumptions, I think she has landed in the 31st century. My logic is, the ring was intended for Doomsday, who Clark was meant to send to the future for the Legion to deal with. When Lois stumbled upon the ring, I just assumed she rocked up in his place.

At least, that's what I'm basing this story on. It may or may not be right. That is the beauty of fiction :-) Anywho, enjoy! (I hope!)

**STARTING OVER**

**Chapter 2: Stranger**

_Lois slowly opened her eyes. Her head was swimming, and she felt a distinct sense of nausea._

"_What the hell?" She heard someone exclaim._

_Cradling her pounding head, Lois looked around herself. She was surrounded by no fewer than twelve leather-clad, weapon-bearing strangers._

_They all wore identical masks of shock, surprise._

"_Who are you?" she asked, voice cracking._

"_The more important question," a man with lanky brown hair stepped forward, frowning at her. "Is why did Kal-El sent us Lois Lane instead of Doomsday?"_

Lois could feel all eyes trained on her, piercing her. There was _no way _she was still in the Daily Planet bullpen. Either Tess Mercer had got a much better hit in than Lois could remember, or the strangeness from Smallville had finally caught up with her.

And here she was thinking she'd left all that behind when she moved to the big smoke.

"Look, I have no idea what happened," Lois began slowly, angrily. "One second, I was pulling a Bruce Lee; next thing you know, I'm here! I don't know any Kal-El, and I'm fairly certain that means I can't call you why I came here instead of this 'Doomsday', whatever that is."

"Is it really her, do you think?" An eager red-headed boy stepped forward, his defensive stance gone. "Is it actually Lois Lane?"

"How do you know who I am?" Lois asked, brow furrowed. This was just an all-new level of weird, and she'd had her fair share of tales of the unexplained.

"Never mind," the first man quickly interrupted. "Imra, take Miss Lane somewhere she can rest."

A blonde woman walked towards Lois, hesitantly taking her arm.

"There is no need to worry," she said soothingly. "We will help you find your way back to Chloe and Clark, they are fine."

Lois was almost tempted to ask the woman if she could read her mind, but she was too stunned to talk. Clark would have loved that – she would make sure he never found out though, of course.

Lois' suspicions increased when she saw the woman was fighting to keep a smile from her face.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Lois saw the red-headed boy come running up in front of her, his face eager. "I just want to have a look."

"Garth!" The brown-haired man scolded.

"It's true – she really does have beautiful eyes," Garth grinned mischievously at her. "I can see why he chose you."

"If you remember anything from your lessons, kid," a woman called out. "He said it was her fiery nature and determination; her brains and her laugh; her ability to always bring him back to Earth and how she knew him better than anyone else."

"That's just what they tell people so he ladies won't get offended – it was really that she was _smokin' hot_."

Lois let out a nervous chuckle, but her heart was not really in it. Who were these people, and what on Earth were they talking about?

"Imra?" the brown-haired man was still glaring at Garth.

"I'm going," she said soothingly.

Lois was stunned when the woman picked her up, and flew away.

A few moments later, they landed in a front of a tall, imposing building.

"Not quite like home, not as you know it – but it's a kind of refuge for us."

"You can fly?" was all Lois managed to get out.

The woman smiled wryly. "You'll probably find it easiest over the next couple of days if you prepare yourself to be surprised – exceedingly so – at any moment."

"I'll make a deal with you – I won't call the cops if you tell me what's going on."

The woman gave Lois a sad smile. "For now, it's best if you just rest. Rokk is calling a meeting to decide what to do with you."

"What to do with me?" Lois felt herself trembling, and desperately tried to calm herself. She didn't really like her chances against people who could pick her up, like she weighed nothing, and fly. At least, not against twelve of them.

"There is no need to worry – it's not what you're thinking."

"_Do_ you know what I'm thinking?"

Imra looked away. "Look, Rokk won't be happy with me, but I need to tell you this; it's cruel to keep you in the dark. You've been sent from your time to the future – it's probably best I don't tell you anymore than that. All we are deciding, is how much to tell you, and when to send you back."

Lois was quiet for a moment – this was becoming too much of a habit for her. "I would think that should be obvious – send me back to when I disappeared, make it like I never left."

"It might be a little more complicated than that – come, I'll show you to your room."

***

Lois waited for what felt like days, but in all reality was probably only a few hours, until she was visited.

In that time, she'd been more than able to reflect on what might be happening in her own time – or had it already happened? Was everyone she knew really dead and gone? Or was this the not-too distant future?

Poor Chloe – she'd be worried out of her mind! And Clark...

Best not to think about Clark.

Lois had to admit she was even missing Jimmy – what she wouldn't give to see his goofy, smiling face come around the corner right about now! Was he missing her incessant rambling?

"Miss Lane," Rokk began, walking slowly into the room as if that somehow meant he was 'handling' the situation. "I think there are some things we need to explain to you."

"There's only one thing I'm interested in hearing," Lois interrupted, sitting up straight. "When you are sending me back."

"We will send you back as soon as we are sure we have made the right choice," Rokk said, trying to soothe the atmosphere by talking steadily.

"I'm pretty sure sending someone back to _their _lifetime is the only choice. I shouldn't be here."

"No – no, you shouldn't. But your coming here has altered the events of history. And it is necessary for us to maintain some of the changes that have occurred."

"I'm not quite sure I follow."

"Miss Lane –"

"Call me Lois," she muttered.

"Alright, Lois – how much do you know about Clark Kent?"

***

Any moment. He should be here any moment.

Chloe chewed on her lip, staring at the police report again as she waited. There were only three bodies that remained unidentified. The police were not letting families with missing persons see them until they at least had a hunch who the person was.

The damage was that bad.

From what Chloe had been able to weasel out of people, one of the bodies was male, and the other two were female.

One was in her early-to-mid-twenties. Just like Lois.

"I'm sorry I took so long – things got a little out of hand."

Chloe looked up to see Oliver standing in the doorway.

"Any news?"

Chloe said nothing, but handed him the print-out of an email her police officer friend had sent.

His eyes quickly scanned the content, while Chloe waited for the business-like mask to drop. It didn't.

"Ah, yes – I'd received as much information myself. I managed to pull a few strings – the woman most definitely is not Lois."

Chloe breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That's good – that means there's still hope."

"Hmm," was Oliver's only reply. His eyes drifted towards the files and folders Chloe had strewn across the floor. "Tell me all we know."

***

"Clark Kent?" Lois was confused. What did Clark have to do with any of this? "I'm not sure. He's a reporter?"

She looked at Rokk, wondering if this was what he was after. The man's blank face did not twitch, so she continued.

"His weekend hobbies including playing Farmer Joe, brooding and going crazy at plaid stores. Oh, and his loves include Lana Lang, flannelette, and annoying the hell out of me."

Rokk looked at his companions, Garth and Imra, before turning an intent gaze on Lois.

"There's more to Clark Kent than that."

"Oh, I know," Lois sighed. "He's loyal and a good friend and all that."

"No, there's more – more than you can imagine. Lois, Clark is the Red-Blue Blur."

**Okay, so that is part two. It is far from my best writing, but I'm really excited about this story at the moment – it may be the first fanfic I get finished in a couple of years :-) I have all sorts of plans for this thing :-)**

**So please, like, hate, suggestions, criticisms, editing tips or just general chat – please feel free to review the chapter :-)**

**Susie**

p.s. Just a little bit of trivia – you know the band I mentioned last chapter? Bodyjar? They also have a song called _Daily Planet_ ;-p


	3. Hero

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville – if I did, Aaron Ashmore would still be kicking around as the greatest Jimmy ever to exist. :- Still not happy with that so-called 'finale'. Flipping heck.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: '**Clark Kent' is no more, and Lois has wound up in the 31st century. The world will never be the same, but that doesn't stop Chloe trying to pick up the pieces.

**A/N: **Wow, thank-you all for you kind support of this story! I'm really blown away :-)

I very much hope this chapter is to your liking.

I am sorry to announce that, after the three quick updates this weekend, there probably won't be another one for a week or so, depending on how my university commitments pan out. So, apologising in advance, I offer you this chapter as a peace-offering for once again becoming the slack Fanfictioner that I am ;-p

**STARTING OVER**

**Chapter 3: Hero**

_Rokk looked at his companions, Garth and Imra, before turning an intent gaze on Lois._

"_There's more to Clark Kent than that."_

"_Oh, I know," Lois sighed. "He's loyal and a good friend and all that."_

"_No, there's more – more than you can imagine. Lois, Clark is the Red-Blue Blur."_

Lois couldn't help it. She laughed. "That's a good one – Clark Kent is about as close to the Red-Blue Blur as water is to fire."

She expected to see Rokk's face break into a begrudging smile. _Fine, you got me. It was just a test to see how with it you were_. But his face did not move an inch. He was serious.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I thought you said we weren't gonna tell her anything?" Garth asked, frowning.

"What's the point?" Rokk muttered. "She won't remember any of this when we send her back."

"Hang on, wait, wait, wait," Lois loudly interrupted. This was all getting too out of control, way too fast. "Let's go back to the bit where Clark is the _Red-Blue Blur_? Are you serious?"

"Deadly," Garth answered. "Didn't you ever wonder about the disappearing acts? The half-baked excuses? His apparent fear of commitment?"

"His hero-complex?" Imra supplied slyly.

"I suppose, but – no, you're right. It _does_ make a lot of sense, now that I come to think of it. And it makes sense that the Blur would be a meteor-freak from Smallville. No surprise there."

"Actually –" Garth began, but Rokk interrupted him.

"That's enough. Lois, Clark _is_ the Red-Blue Blur. And we would not be telling you this is it didn't have everything to do with when we're sending you back."

"When are you sending me back?"

Rokk continued like he hadn't heard her. "You see, we've been back in time twice now, and it hasn't gone all that smoothly either time. The first time we went back, events changed that had serious consequences for the future."

"Clark Kent is very famous in our time," Imra explained, carefully choosing her words. "He, along with a few of his friends, established a peace and harmony that has endured for one thousand years."

"At least, that was what happened originally," Rokk picked up where Imra finished off. "But when we went back in time..." He met Lois' eyes steadily. "Chloe Sullivan was meant to die, but Clark saved her. And while we are very happy for her, Clark Kent has disappeared from the future. No one knows anything about him."

"How is it that you've come to know so much, then?" Lois asked. "If you've changed the future, you should never have heard about Clark Kent, and I shouldn't be here now."

"We've wondered about that ourselves," Imra began. "And it's not just the three of us who went back that remember him – it's all the legion members who have ever used the rings to travel through time."

"It's seems that once you use the ring, time doesn't have the same effect on you," Rokk looked seriously at Lois. "Think about it, if we changed the past, and it applied to us, we would never have gone back in time to save Clark, and so we would never have disrupted the time continuum."

"And so we would know about Clark Kent," Imra continued.

Garth smiled, "And that's when it all gets really nasty and complicated."

Lois nodded her head, bemused. She had lost the plot somewhere between discovering Clark was the Red-Blue Blur and time continuums. Perfectly reasonable response, if you ask her.

"So what does any of this have to do with me?"

***

Chloe slammed down the phone. That'd be right. Another dead end. Another day wasted trying to find Lois.

It was then that Oliver walked into her apartment.

"Ollie," Chloe exclaimed. "Any luck with Lois?"

He merely shook his head, sorrow etched on his face.

"Clark?" Chloe asked tentatively.

"Clark said we were to leave him alone – and gave you specific instructions not to let us follow him. I think it's best to just let the Kryptonian have his own way."

"Is that really what you think?" Chloe was beyond furious. "You're just going to sit back and let him disappear off the face of the Earth?"

"Chloe, you know as well as I do that if Clark doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

"I know," Chloe said quietly, sitting back down. "But I just feel so helpless – I feel like we should be doing _something_!"

"It's okay, Chloe. We'll work this one out. We've just got to give it time."

"Will we? What if there's nothing left _to_ figure out, Oliver?"

***

Rokk studied her face. "Clark Kent is meant for greater things than being the _Red-Blue Blur_. Originally, he was meant to complete his training and learn how to fly after the death of Chloe Sullivan."

_Learn how to fly?_ Lois was dumbfounded.

"However, when we went back, Chloe's death was prevented, so she lived. She lived, and she accidentally made Doomsday invincible. Even Clark was unable to destroy him."

"Right," Garth jumped in. "_Then_, Clark was killed by Doomsday, and the world forgot continued on like he had never existed. Sure, people missed the unknown hero, but he didn't have the connection with them like Sup–"

"Like they did with Clark in later years," Rokk drowned him out. "But when Lois Lane disappeared, Clark went off to become the hero his biological father intended him to be."

"Do you see what we're saying?" Imra asked needlessly. She already knew that Lois wasn't following. "If we send you back to the moment you disappeared, Clark will not become the hero he is meant to be."

"But he is still not the hero we used to know, just yet. With no Lois Lane, Clark Kent became detached, cold. He saved human life, but with no human attachment, nobody got to know their hero. Nobody cared about _him_. And when he died, that was it. Everyone forgot about the man who had saved them from burning buildings and car accidents."

"What are you saying? Are you saying my friends have lived out their whole lives – _one thousand years ago_, and I never got back?" Lois could feel her throat tightening, tears springing to the back of her eyes. No, _they _had_ to send her back._

"At the moment, that is how it is."

"But why? Why won't you send me back? Why do I never get to see them again?"

"You will get to see them, Lois," Rokk's voice was still the same calm, soothing tone he always used with her. "The fact is, though, you weren't in their lives because we haven't sent you back yet."

"When we send you back, everything will right itself again," Imra smiled kindly at her.

"At least, we hope it will," Garth supplied.

"Lois, when we send you back, we will be sending you back to two years after you disappeared."

"Two _years_ after?" Lois exclaimed. "No, you can't do that to me! You can't do that to _them_!"

"Don't you see Lois? The world needs Clark to fulfil his role, so that he can be the true hero destiny intended him to be. And if your disappearance is removed, then so too is his motivation to complete his training."

"Besides," Garth chipped in happily. "It's not really like you'll be losing two years of your life – you'll still be the same age as you are now."

"You mean I'll actually be a year _younger_ than Chloe and Smallville?" Lois was too dumbfounded to realise how irrelevant the thought was.

"Not that anybody will notice," Rokk replied. "Lois, we are telling you these things now, because we need another opinion. We are split fifty-fifty as to whether this is the right decision or not. Our brightest minds are contemplating all the possible outcomes, but I want to know – will you stand by our reasoning?"

Lois was quiet for a moment. "I think I may need some time to think it over."

"Of course," Rokk said. "Just so that you know all the details, when you go back, you won't remember any of this. Not us, not this world, not even that Clark Kent is the _Red-Blue Blur_. It will be like one second, you are 'pulling a Bruce Lee', as you said. When you wake up two years later, it will feel like only a moment has passed."

"Why?" Lois demanded. "I've already had one-too-many mind wipes. You get that living in Smallville. If I get another one, I may not have enough mind left to wipe."

"I am sorry, Lois," Imra spoke again. "But it is necessary. It is safest not knowing the future. Trust me."

"Fine," Lois said quietly. "I'll think about it."

**Sorry to the person who said having a mind wipe would be a cop out, but it was already part of my plans :-( Now I feel like a bit of a loser, lol, but what would a good Smallville fanfic be without the mandatory one mind wipe per story?**

**I am also sorry for my increasingly short chapters, but hey – at least there's a few of them up. If they were any longer, there'd only be one chapter up, and I'd feel slack and useless. You wouldn't want that now, would you?**

**Anyway, you know what Susie likes to see! Reviews, reviews from everybody! (Gotta love Lois, don't ya?)**

**Susie**

p.s. In case you missed it, that last line was in reference to a Lois quote from Committed:

"We all know what Lois likes to see! Pants, pants on everybody!"


	4. Shot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville – if I did, Aaron Ashmore would still be kicking around as the greatest Jimmy ever to exist. :- Still not happy with that so-called 'finale'. Flipping heck.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: '**Clark Kent' is no more, and Lois has wound up in the 31st century. The world will never be the same, but that doesn't stop Chloe trying to pick up the pieces.

**A/N: **She's back, and later than she promised, as per usual. I think I am officially the slackest fanfictioner EVER. It's really rather sad. But hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter :-D

**STARTING OVER**

**Chapter 4: Shot**

"_Of course," Rokk said. "Just so that you know all the details, when you go back, you won't remember any of this. Not us, not this world, not even that Clark Kent is the Red-Blue Blur. It will be like one second, you are 'pulling a Bruce Lee', as you said. When you wake up two years later, it will feel like only a moment has passed."_

"_Why?" Lois demanded. "I've already had one-too-many mind wipes. You get that living in Smallville. If I get another one, I may not have enough mind left to wipe."_

"_I am sorry, Lois," Imra spoke again. "But it is necessary. It is safest not knowing the future. Trust me."_

"_Fine," Lois said quietly. "I'll think about it."_

***

**The 31****st**** Century**

Lois walked down the corridor slowly. Once she got back, there would be no undoing this – she wouldn't remember anything about time travel, so there was no way she could change her mind after the fact. Not that she'd know who to turn to in any case.

"Lois," Imra greeted her, concern on her face. "You've only had an hour – maybe you should sleep on it. No need to make up your mind yet."

Lois could see the blonde woman was worried. Lois was unsure if the worry was genuine concern for Lois herself or if she thought Lois had made the foolish, rash decision that she was bound to disagree with.

"No, Imra. I've made up my mind. I can't stay here another hour – it's driving me crazy. I _have_ to get back to them."

Imra bowed her head, her features sad.

"If that is what you wish."

"Please, get them to send me back to two years after I disappeared – before I can change my mind."

Imra's head shot up, disbelieving. "You are agreeing then? Lois, if you are unsure..."

"No, I am very sure. This is not what I want; it is what has to be done. So please, send me back before I talk myself out of it."

"As you wish," Imra said, before speeding off to find Rokk and Garth.

"2011, here I come," Lois muttered, sinking to the floor.

***

**May 14, 2010**

Chloe sat back after lighting the candle. It had been a year ago, a year ago to the day, that she lost the three people closest to her. Jimmy, Lois...Clark.

After searching for Lois for three months with no success, even Chloe's iron will and fierce determination could no longer endure. The Justice League had held their own memorial service for the missing woman. It was just too much to hope that somewhere, she was still alive and well. That did not stop Chloe dreaming of a happy reunion every night.

One month earlier, Oliver had finally brought her some news on Clark. Queen Industry satellites had shown very unusual activity in the vicinity of the North Pole. Very, very unusual activity. Other-worldly, even.

Chloe was not one to beg, but she had begged Oliver then. The JL _had_ to go and speak to Clark! That had to convince him to come back home.

Chloe felt a familiar headache coming on as she recalled that day.

"_Oliver – please! He at least has to know about Lois! He needs that closure."_

"_You call giving up the search closure?" Oliver frowned at her. "There is no more we can do for Lois. He does not want to hear that, Chloe. We can't do anything for him, either."_

"_You're really just going to give up on him? He's your friend!"_

"_Chloe, neither of us knows that person anymore!" Oliver looked as weary as Chloe felt. "No one knows what he would do if we were to suddenly turn up there."_

"_Clark would never hurt you!"_

"_Clark is dead!" Oliver shouted, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Whoever that man is, however familiar he looks, _he is not Clark Kent_. There is no Clark Kent anymore. There is no compassion. We are not his friends. The sooner you accept that, the better."_

_With that Oliver stormed out. Chloe had not seen him since._

She remembered her words, from the last time she had seen Clark,

"_I keep thinking, maybe, just maybe..._"

"_You haven't lost everyone,_" _Clark finished sadly. It was just as true a statement for him as it was for her._

Since that fateful afternoon, Chloe had also lost Clark, and now Oliver. She sat back, staring intently at the photo of Lois on the coffee table.

"I could really do with a visit right about now, Lois," she said to no one. Her voice shook.

"I miss our karaoke nights, and your wonderfully morbid sense of humour. Please, please come back."

***

**October, 2011**

The Green Arrow drew his crossbow, taking aim at the mugger.

"Pleasant dreams," he mocked.

He fired the arrow, but it never made it as far as the fleeing man. It hit something in between; the sleeping gas released.

"I swear I had a clear view," Oliver muttered, jogging forward to see what he had hit. He deftly fired another arrow at the man as he went. This one hit its target.

Oliver baulked when he saw a woman lying on the ground. How did she get there?

"Aw, crap," he muttered. "This is not gonna look good in the papers tomorrow. Miss, are you alright?"

He turned the woman over. And he jolted back.

He was seeing ghosts, surely. It couldn't be.

He backed away from the woman, trying to clear his mind. No, he was seeing things. Maybe he was hit by the sleeping gas himself.

It just couldn't be – not after two and a half years of nothing. She could not just pop up out of nowhere, into suicide slums, and come between his arrow and the getaway mugger.

He pinched himself. Ouch. Definitely awake. He rubbed his eyes, and opened them. The woman was still there. Unbelievable.

"Lois?"

**Sorry about the extreme shortness of this chapter! I just didn't want to overload it. But I promise, I am off to work on the next instalment right now, so I can hopefully have it up for you in the very near future.**

**You also may have noticed a distinct lack of Clark in the story thus far. That is for a number of reasons, the main two being:**

**1. I am yet to find someone who thinks having someone going about moping with a rod stuck up their butt is an interesting story.**

**2. Being a human, I cannot comprehend what it would be like to **_**not**_** be a human, so rather than make myself look like an even bigger idiot, I'll just stick with what I know ;-p**

**Also, people may have noticed I have been ignoring the big Zod-coloured elephant in the room. Thing is, that is just too big a kettle of fish for me to tackle, so, being the cop-out that I am, I have chosen to ignore it altogether. You never know, I may work him in to it later. But a Tess Mercer who has just discovered Zod is unlikely to be checking her email (refer to chapter 1). So a little tweaking of the 'possible' storyline was necessary. 1, 2, please don't sue ;-p**

**Susie**


	5. Changes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville – if I did, Aaron Ashmore would still be kicking around as the greatest Jimmy ever to exist. :- Still not happy with that so-called 'finale'. Flipping heck.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: '**Clark Kent' is no more, and Lois has wound up in the 31st century. The world will never be the same, but that doesn't stop Chloe trying to pick up the pieces.

**A/N: **Okay, it's official. You guys are THE coolest readers ever. Thank-you all so much for your support, your comments, your addings – thanks just for sticking with me and reading this :-D

Just thought I'd address a couple of points that were brought up in your lovely reviews:

**Kairan1979:** That's actually a fantastic idea about Clark – I may do like a flash-backy type thing when he traipses back onto the scene in the nearish future, for sure. I just thought, in the whole 'until Lois returns' scenario, I didn't want Clark's PMS breaking up the Lois/Chloe search thing. But I think you've just solved all my problems for me. :-D (p.s. 'Worst timing ever' – that sent me into a fit of the chuckles. Good call ;-p)

**the little sax that could:** I think we are all in need of some Clois fluffyness ;-p It will be coming eventually... maybe... I'm not sure. Toying around with a few different ideas in my head right now... we'll see where my writing takes me... x-p (p.s. you have the best penname EVER, I love it)

**STARTING OVER**

**Chapter 5: Changes**

_He backed away from the woman, trying to clear his mind. No, he was seeing things. Maybe he was hit by the sleeping gas himself._

_It just couldn't be – not after two and a half years of nothing. She could not just pop up out of nowhere, into suicide slums, and come between his arrow and the getaway mugger._

_He pinched himself. Ouch. Definitely awake. He rubbed his eyes, and opened them. The woman was still there. Unbelievable._

"_Lois?"_

***

Chloe was jolted awake by the banging at her door. Who could it possibly be? She never had any visitors anymore. Ever.

She did not deny that in the past year, she had become somewhat of a hermit. She knew it was cowardly – just like Clark. She was too hurt, too broken. She didn't want to risk feeling any more pain, so she just shut herself off from the world around her.

The banging continued, so Chloe got to her feet. She made to grab her torch as a weapon when she heard a voice coming through the door.

"Chloe! Open up!"

Chloe glared at the door. It was hard to mistake Oliver's voice. Stomping to the door, she yanked it open, angry words waiting to tumble out of her mouth.

"I swear, Oliver, there better be some darn good reason-"

Chloe stopped. Before her was Oliver. He looked shaken, scared, lost. But at the same time, there it was. That spark. Just a little spark beginning to twinkle in his eyes. It was not this that made Chloe stop her rant before it had started, though. In his arms was a woman. And not just any woman.

"Lois?" Chloe whispered. Then the reality of the situation hit her. Lois was back. She was back! But...

"Is she," Chloe swallowed around the hard lump in her throat.

"She's fine – I accidentally got her with one of my sleeper arrows, but she's breathing, and I couldn't find any breaks or bruises."

"Oh my God!" Chloe cried out, enveloping Oliver and Lois in an awkward group hug. "You found her, Ollie! You found her!"

"It was more like she found me," Oliver laughed slightly. "Do you mind –"

Chloe stepped aside, letting him walk in to her apartment and lay Lois on the couch.

"What happened? How did you find her?"

Oliver looked at her, preparing to start his story, but he could not speak. The shock finally caught up with him. Even after the JL had held a memorial for Lois, he'd continued searching for her for another six months, not ready to accept the fact that she was really gone.

Now all of a sudden, here she was. Right in front of him. And he couldn't believe it.

***

Lois slowly opened her eyes – where on Earth was she?

"And just like that, there she was?" Lois recognised Chloe's voice, and struggled to open her eyes.

"Chloe?" Lois said weakly, struggling to sit up.

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Ouch.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"In my loft," Chloe smiled, easing the hug a little. She could see it was hurting Lois a little, not that she would admit it.

"Since when did you go out and buy a loft?"

"I've had it for over two years," Chloe smiled sadly at her cousin. You'd know, she thought, if you hadn't disappeared. Where have you been? But she didn't want to rush Lois.

"How did you keep a thing like this secret for two years?" Lois looked accusingly at her. "How could you even afford this place?"

"Lois..." Chloe looked uncertainly at Oliver, but he was staring intently at Lois.

"What happened to you, Lois?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could fill me in there," the woman said, eyes darting between Chloe and Oliver. "Last I remember, Tess and I were having a..." Lois glanced quickly at Oliver, tensing for his reaction. "A _slight_ bit of a throw down at the Planet. Then I saw this glimpse of some dark alley, and felt a stabbing pain. Then I woke up here."

Lois fought back the urge to scream when she saw the non-verbals between Chloe and Oliver. You'd think she was living at the Kent farm all over again.

"By the way – _you_ were meant to be missing, Little Miss. Glad to see you got away from Beastie Boy unharmed."

"Lois," Chloe began uncertainly. "You've been missing a while – none of us had any idea what happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"We managed to separate the beast from Davis," Oliver began, avoiding a direct answer. "Unfortunately, that made the beast stronger than ever, and he went on a rampage."

"Lois, we couldn't find you anywhere!" Chloe felt tears springing to her eyes at the memory. "We searched _everywhere_ – for months! We thought... we thought..."

"We thought the beast had killed you," Oliver said quietly. "We thought we'd never see you again."

Lois looked between the two of them. She could see their pain. What had the beast done?

"Just how long is 'a while', Chloe?"

Chloe hesitated, looking at Oliver. He made a barely perceptible nod of his head.

"Lois, you've been gone two and a half years."

Lois felt her blood go cold.

"What?" she eventually choked out.

Chloe hugged her cousin tighter. "The world was crazy after Doomsday attacked Metropolis. The Red-Blue Blur, he – he got rid of the beast. But it was already too late for dozens of people."

"No," Lois whispered in horror, covering her mouth. "Jimmy and Clark, are they–?"

Lois could not finish her question. She saw Chloe hang her head.

"Lois," Oliver began slowly. "Jimmy was killed. By Davis."

"Did he get to Jimmy before you could take the monster out?" Lois asked, feeling her breath catch. Not Jimmy. No, he couldn't be gone.

"No," was all Chloe said. Lois turned to look at her white-lipped cousin, the terrible truth dawning on her.

"How could he?" she choked out in anger. "How could he do that? Did the police get him? He better get the death penalty!"

"He already has," Oliver answered, seeing Chloe was in no state to talk. "After he fatally wounded Jimmy, he turned on Chloe. He was going to kill her, too. But Jimmy's final act was to save Chloe – he got to Davis before Davis could touch her."

It was Lois' turn to hug Chloe, drawing her close by her side.

"I really needed you, Lois," the blonde said quietly. "I'm just so glad you're back."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there!" Lois whispered desperately. "So sorry. Oh, Chloe..."

She turned to Oliver. "What about Clark? Is Clark alright?"

"Clark disappeared around the same time as you." Lois was shocked by the cold, detached tone Oliver spoke in now.

"You don't think–" Lois again was unable to finish the thought. Smallville could _not_ be dead, it just wasn't possible.

"No, I don't," Oliver said grimly. "We are fairly sure Clark left of his own accord. He's still alive."

"He just left you all? When you needed him?" Lois wanted to say that was so typical of him, but she knew it wasn't. As much as she'd had a go at Clark for abandoning his friends when they needed him, she knew that he'd never really do it. He was the one person they could always rely on. She felt her frozen blood begin to boil.

"He had his own issues," Chloe said. "He didn't want to deal with them. He didn't know how to."

"So he just ran away?"

"Lois – you know what Clark's like. Somehow, he managed to draw the conclusion that Jimmy was dead and you were missing because of him."

"Wow, talk about egocentric," Lois snarked. "I knew he wasn't the strongest man going around, but the pity party is so not helpful at a time like that."

Chloe looked at Lois sadly. If only she could explain it, but she knew she couldn't.

"Well, can I at least read the newspaper?" Chloe could see Lois was uncomfortable, and very angry. She wanted something to distract herself.

Oliver picked up the previous day's _Daily Planet_ and handed it to Lois. She glanced at the date: _October 17, 2011_. Wow, she really had lost two years of her life.

Lois felt a sick feeling in her stomach, and quickly turned her attention to the day's headline.

_Caped wonder saves busload of tourists_ screamed out at her in big, bold, black font. Just underneath, a large picture of a dark haired man with a fetish for primary colours greeted her. He was carrying a bus above his head, he was...

"There's a flying man?" Lois screeched. She looked quickly at her two companions. "A flying man who can carry _busses_ above his head?"

No, this had to be a dream. She'd wake up, and she'd be back at the _Daily Planet_, surrounded by the carnage from her and Tess' fight.

"Yeah," Chloe began uncertainly. "He popped up on the scene about a year ago. He's been going around saving people. You know, burning buildings, crashing planes – all those types of things."

"What's his name?" Lois' interest was piqued now.

"Nobody knows," Oliver said firmly. Lois looked at him, a little taken aback by his harsh tone. Was there some vigilante envy going on here?

"He doesn't exactly hang around to chat after he's done a save," Chloe said, her tone friendlier than Oliver's. "He just comes in, saves the day, flies out."

Lois' eyes quickly scanned the article. "Superspeed? This guy sounds a bit like the Red-Blue Blur."

"There are people out there who think he could be one and the same." Chloe ignored the glare Oliver was sending her way. "The Blur disappeared after the Doomsday attack – many people thought they'd finished each other off. But then, a year ago, a man appeared on the scene with very similar abilities to the Blur."

Lois felt her heart start again. She'd had a moment of absolute dread when Chloe said people thought the Blur was dead. They probably didn't even miss him – they didn't know him like she did. They didn't care like she did. Did people even feel sad at the loss?

"Except this guy can fly," Oliver said, as though trying to prove they could not be the same person.

It was a wasted attempt, Chloe knew better, and Lois could hear the lie in his voice.

"People think he's recently developed that new ability," Chloe explained. "That he learned to fly sometime when he was missing. He also seems to have become stronger, faster."

"Wow," Lois breathed, studying the image thoroughly. "So he has a face now?"

"Apparently so," Chloe said. "He has a face, but no voice – he's never said a word to anyone."

"Not even a simple, 'you'll be right, I've got you'?" Lois asked.

Chloe shook her head.

"Wow. Okay, tell me, Cuz, what's happened in the two years I've been MIA?"

***

"I think I need to take a walk," Lois said.

Between them, Chloe and Oliver had filled her in on everything important that she'd missed. When they had finished, she found it harder and harder to distract herself from the pain of losing Jimmy. And that was something she just wasn't ready to deal with yet.

"It's getting dark, Lois," Chloe pointed out. Oliver had left over an hour ago, allowing the two cousins some bonding time.

"I _need_ to go on a walk, Chloe," Lois pleaded.

"Alright, just let me grab my coat."

"No," Lois shook her head. "I really need some time by myself. And I need some fresh air."

Chloe frowned at her. She wasn't keen on letting her cousin out of her sight so soon after getting her back.

"I give you my word – I won't do anything rash. I'll come back to you in one piece. Tonight. I promise."

Chloe nodded reluctantly.

"I'll get the spare bed ready for you while you're out," she said to show her consent.

"Thank-you," Lois said quietly, heading for the door.

***

Lois followed where her feet took her. Before long, she found herself standing in front of the _Daily Planet_. Swallowing, she stepped inside. She wondered who was at her desk now.

She saw there was no security around – really? Things had gotten that bad? Did they just not care anymore?

Walking to the bullpen, she spotted the two desks that she and Clark used to occupy. She didn't recognise either of the names on the nameplates. New recruits, obviously.

She felt a choking sensation coming on, so she headed for the roof. She always came out here when she needed to breathe. Clark used to try to warn her off it, saying that they weren't allowed. He was such a boy scout, she thought ruefully. And now, now he'd up and left them all. Didn't see that one coming.

When she was out on the roof, Lois walked up to the edge, looking down at all the lights below her. Metropolis was beautiful at night, but this night, she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything.

She heard shuffling feet behind her, hushed voices.

Spinning around on her heel, Lois saw two men dressed in black nearing the door to the building. She could barely see them but for the dim lights that were always on for safety precautions.

"Hey!" she called out. In hindsight, not her smartest move. The two men turned to face her. "What do you think you're doing up here?"

"We could ask you the same question," one of the men sneered at her. He drew a club from his belt. "But it would be a waste of time. We're friggin psychic. I already know your future."

They began to approach her threateningly. The other man had drawn his weapon, a steel rod.

"You're picking the wrong building to break into," Lois cautioned, assuming a fighting stance. "And the wrong girl to mess with."

When they charged at her, she deftly kicked the weapons from their hands, but there was two of them, and only one of her.

She struggled with them for about a minute, before one blind-sided her. He kicked her ankle, sending her off-balance. The other man took advantage of this, shoving her over the edge of the roof.

Lois screamed, feeling the wind stream past her. She knew, somewhere below, in the darkness of the night, a concrete path was rushing up to meet her.

She was falling, falling. A thought darted into her head. _Chloe_. She'd promised she'd make it home alive that night. She didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

Lois marvelled at how slowly her descent appeared to be going. She could not begin to contemplate what speed she was falling, but it all seemed to be in slow motion.

She was falling, still.

And then... she felt her legs and back hit something hard.

And she was not falling anymore.

**And here I was thinking this was going to be another short chapter, and that I was going to have to beg your forgiveness. It's the longest chapter thus far!! Yay!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I really do. Well, I hope you stuck with it, at the very least. Would I really kill off Lois? Yes, I probably would. I've been known to be a bit of a bitch in my day. And angst just lends itself so well to the characters of Smallville ;-p**

**Susie**


	6. Return

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville – if I did, Aaron Ashmore would still be kicking around as the greatest Jimmy ever to exist. :- Still not happy with that so-called 'finale'. Flipping heck.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: '**Clark Kent' is no more, and Lois has wound up in the 31st century. The world will never be the same, but that doesn't stop Chloe trying to pick up the pieces.

**A/N: **Okay, so I did a really bad: I forgot this story even existed. I've been on holidays the past three weeks, but I seem to have the problem whereby the more free time I have, the less I do. But now, finally, the next chapter is up. Thank-you all so much for sticking around, and thanks especially to those of you who reviewed or added :-D You're fantastic.

**STARTING OVER**

**Chapter 6: Return**

_Lois screamed, feeling the wind stream past her. She knew, somewhere below, in the darkness of the night, a concrete path was rushing up to meet her._

_She was falling, falling. A quick thought darted into her head. Chloe. She'd promised she'd make it home alive that night. She didn't want to cause her anymore pain._

_Lois marvelled at how slowly her descent appeared to be going. She could not begin to contemplate what speed she was falling, but it all seemed to be in slow motion._

_She was falling, still._

_And then... she felt her legs and back hit something hard._

_And she was not falling anymore._

_I'm dead_, thought Lois. She could not feel much pain, so that must be it. With a start, she realised she was still moving, but across now, rather than down.

Opening her eyes, Lois started when she realised she was being carried. _In the arms of an angel_, she wondered. It seemed the song wasn't that far off the mark. The light pollution from the city allowed her to just make out his features. And surely that is what someone as beautiful as this – who could fly – must be. An angel.

Blackness was beginning to creep into the corners of her vision.

In the dim light, she noticed a cape. She was shocked beyond her own comprehension.

She was not dead. She had been saved – been saved by the very man she had seen in this morning's paper.

"Caped Wonder?" Lois asked wonderingly.

The man jolted – she could feel him stiffen. He looked down at her.

"No," he whispered after a moment's silence.

"I'm pretty sure you are," Lois was embarrassed to hear the irritation in her voice. You do not get annoyed at someone who just saved you from certain death. "There really aren't too many people who go about flying, you know."

There was more darkness than light in her vision now, but she could still see his face. Just. And the expression she saw...

The phrase, 'just seen a ghost' sprang to mind. But she was quickly losing her mind, feeling unconsciousness beckoning.

"It's alright," the man said, his voice shaking. Was he crying? Lois must have caught him at a bad time. Typical. "I've got you."

The irrationality of an exploding brain caused Lois to ask, "You've got me? Who's got you?"

He chuckled slightly, and Lois felt embarrassed. Duh – he could fly. Best just for her to pass out before she could say anything else to embarrass herself.

"Thank-you," she murmured, before slipping into unconsciousness.

***

When Lois opened her eyes, she was in the increasingly familiar surroundings of Chloe's loft.

She moaned as she sat up, her blonde-haired cousin rushing over to her, tears still clouding her eyes.

"Lois!" Chloe scolded. "How could you do that to me?"

"I came back," Lois muttered, ashamed.

Chloe continued as if she had not heard her. "I finally get my cousin back after more than two and a half years, and what's the first thing you do? Go and get yourself pushed off the _Daily Planet_ roof!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Lois groaned, trying to stretch out her aching muscles. "It wasn't exactly at the top of my 'to do' list – it just sort of happened."

"Well," Chloe glared haughtily at her. "You're just lucky the _Caped Wonder_ was there to save you, Lois. If he didn't have the best reflexes going around–!"

"I swear, as soon as I get my job back at the _Planet_, the first thing I'm going to do is get the poor man's name changed."

Chloe allowed herself a small laugh. Lois was safe. She should be focusing on that, and not on what could have happened.

"You don't like the Caped Wonder?"

"Oh, I've got nothing wrong against the man himself – especially not after he saved my life, no. But the name ... it needs an extreme makeover."

"Oh, Lois," Chloe chuckled. Her cousin was back. And she was safe. That was all that mattered.

***

When Lois woke again, the sun was high in the sky, and Chloe was nowhere to be seen. Getting to her feet, Lois cringed at the tender spots in her back and on the back of her thighs.

It took her a few minutes to figure out the areas were bruised, and to remember why. The Caped Wonder. He had saved her.

Stretching, Lois wandered over to the kitchen. She noticed a post-it note stuck on the fridge.

_Out to get supplies. We need sugar pronto. Back soon._

Lois grinned. Ah, sugar. Junk food. She could not think of anything she wanted more right now.

Lois sat down at the table. Chloe's loft had no television, and there weren't any books that appealed to Lois lying around.

She had nothing to do but think. At the moment, that was a dangerous thing.

It took only moments before Lois felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Jimmy," she couldn't help the long, drawn out moan that escaped her lips. He was gone. Really gone. And he wasn't coming back.

After a good ten minutes of crying, Lois felt she had to draw the line. Tears would not bring Jimmy back. All she could do now was honour his memory, in any way possible.

It did not take long for her thoughts to turn to Clark. Never in her life had she felt such anger, such betrayal. Had he really just left everyone? There was no way the Clark she knew could see Chloe in so much pain and just abandon her. What was his problem?

But even the anger could not hide the deep longing she felt. She was scared, and confused, overwhelmed and hurting. There was nobody she wanted more in that moment than her Smallville. Her shoulder to cry on, her rock. She wanted him there, and she didn't know how to find him.

"Smallville, where are you?" she asked the empty air.

***

He hovered outside the tallest building in Metropolis, looking in the second window from the right.

It had been two and a half years. Two and a half years since she had disappeared.

He had spent every single day of those two and a half years looking for her. Around the training, around the saves, he was always looking. Until there was evidence of her death, he would not believe she was really gone.

He would have felt it, surely, had she passed away.

He had scoured every continent one hundred times over. He had followed up every possible lead, every trace of a possible lead. Nothing.

Clark Kent was dead, he knew that. The others he had left behind thought he was being foolish, that he was being a coward. But it was not true.

Clark Kent was dead – she had killed him.

Not Lois herself, but her disappearance. The pain he had felt – it had broken his heart. Killed him. Without a heart, his humanity was gone.

Clark Kent was dead.

But then she had literally fallen from the sky. Fallen from the sky, and into his arms.

She was back. She was real. She was _there_.

He had taken her to her cousin's house – a cousin who already knew she had returned. A cousin who had given up, though. She did not love Lois as much as he had, family or not.

He never gave up.

They thought he didn't know about the memorial, about the many months the Green Arrow had spent looking without the others knowing.

But he knew it all. He had been there. They had given up on her, but he didn't.

He knew who he was now. The guardian of Metropolis, the mysterious stranger. He was their protector, and nothing more.

He was fulfilling his duty, nothing more. He did not care for them personally, any more than a security company cared for the people they supplied alarms to.

And she was one of them. One of the citizens it was his destiny to protect.

The past thirty months of searching had been a job requirement.

That was all.

But being there now, looking in on her as she sat on the edge of the couch, doubts stirred.

And he did not like it.

***

While she was staying with Chloe, Lois was going to have the spare bedroom. It was larger than the one she'd had in her old apartment, and the emptiness was starting to get to her.

It was making her paranoid.

Lois could have sworn she saw something just outside her window, but when she went to investigate, there was nothing there. Closing the window and drawing the blinds, Lois tried to tell herself it was just a bird. But it was far bigger than any bird she'd ever seen before.

She tried to tell herself she was imagining things, but the prospect of losing her mind wasn't all that appealing either.

Deciding to ignore it, Lois settled down to sleep. She dreamed of cross-dressing pilots and men in caps.

***

The next morning, Chloe woke to find Lois already in the kitchen, attempting to make breakfast.

"Ah, Lois? Need a hand there?"

"No, I'm right. I just thought I'd make breakfast for us."

"Okay," Chloe began uncertainly, taking a seat at the counter. "But I'm rather attached to this place – I'd really appreciate it if you were extra careful in trying not to burn it down."

"Is that any way to treat your long-lost cousin?" Lois pouted, offended. "For all you know, I might have learnt to cook in the two years I was MIA."

"The blackened eggs would beg to differ," Chloe laughed, pointing at the frying pan she could only imagine housed scrambled eggs.

"No!" Lois wailed, distressed. She rushed to the stove, yanking the frying pan off the heat. "No, no, no, no, no! I was trying to make a nice breakfast, to thank you for everything."

"You're being here and _safe_ is all I need, Lois," Chloe wrapped one arm around her cousin's shoulders, hugging her. "But I think eating out would be the surest way of keeping us both safe and healthy."

**I wouldn't really kill off Lois! We've already had Jimmy stolen from us – why cause more pain? I'm definitely one for happy endings. Well, at least happy happenings. Lois was never going to die. Unlike some people, I'm keen to keep the mythology alive. And no, I will not use deceit like the writers of Smallville by saying, "Yes, I did kill off Lois, but she wasn't the **_**real**_** Lois..." That's just pathetic, as I'm sure you will all agree.**

**Susie**


End file.
